Friends With Benefits
by Klubidou
Summary: .Prologue. James et Sirius ont un moyen infaillible pour contrer le stress. Mais ce moyen vautil vraiment la paranoïa de Remus? A vous de découvrir s'il est sérieux avec Sirius ... ou Lily? [Résumé de Zia!]


Bon... Je _devrais_ être entrain d'étudier en histoire, semaine d'examen exige. Mais du à quelqu'un que je ne nommerai pas, _hein 'moto?_ Je suis entrain d'écrire une histoire pathétique, complètement... Mmm... Siri/Jamie. Je vais mourire demain dans mon cours d'histoire, le prof' va me tuer de ne pas avoir fait le travail de révision. Bref, je vais tout mettre sur la faute de ma chèèère soeur chérie (tu vas mourire, au fait:D)

**Slash: **Sirius/James (Haha... On va me lancer des pierres:D)

**Rating: **M (Vous êtes avertit âmes sensibles! Pas poursuivre Clo! XP)

**Disclamer: **Si Harry Potter m'appartiendrait, James et Sirius ne seraient pas mort et ils seraient des sex-symbols... enfin encore plus -si c'est possible. Alors tout appartient à JKR, comme si elle avait pas assez de truc comme ça! Ralala...

**Disclamer: **À ma chère petite soeur adorée -qui va me faire couler mon exam d'histoire qui est ultra important- et qui m'a si gentillement demandé d'écrire ce one-shot là -et qui n'a surtout pas fait pression sur moi. Je t'aime -presque- quand même Zia, je le jure!

**Friends With Benefits**

**Prologue**

James Potter s'étira paresseusement, comblé par la nuit qui venait de se terminer. Il était encore un peu fatigué mais ne s'en souciait pas le moindre du monde; son énergie reviendrait bien assez vite. Une douche froide l'aiderait grandement à se sortir de son état comateux. Il tourna alors la tête, après avoir mit ses lunettes, et remarqua que la chambre était déserte, apparamment Sirius Black, son meilleur ami, avait été plus rapide que lui ce matin-là. S'assoyant dans son lit et repoussant les couvertures, il réalisa que Sirius devait être sous la douche, ce qui serait plutôt normal. _Je devrais faire pareille_, songea-t-il en étouffant un baillement et en se levant.

Désormais sur pied, James chercha une paire de boxer du regard. Il soupira et se pencha pour en prendre une nouvelle paire dans son tiroire. Ne voulant prendre le risque de descendre à la salle commune à demi dénudé, il attrapa la paire de pantalon que Sirius portait la veille et qui trainait mollement sur son lit, à peine défait. Il revêtit lentement le pantalon, bouclant la ceinture en espèrant qu'il ne retomberait pas trop sur ses hanches. Sirius avait toujours été un peu plus grand et plus gros de la taille, de pas beaucoup mais assez pour qu'on le remarque. Il tourna les talons, s'apprêtant à sortir du dortoire pour aller rejoindre Remus J. Lupin et Peter Pettigrew, ses amis et compagnons de chambre, qui devaient disputer une partie d'échecs. Pourtant, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas de chandail sur le dos présentement et que les nombreuses filles de la salle commune feraient une crise de coeur s'il se présentait devant elles comme ça, donc il attrapa un t-shirt appartenant à son meilleur ami au passage. Celui-ci lui faisait mieux que le pantalon, donnant à James la même carrure d'épaule qu'à son propriétaire ou presque.

Une fois hors du dortoir et installé confortablement dans un fauteuil, James observa silencieusement la partie d'échecs; Peter se faisait lamentablement battre par Remus, ça en était pathétique.

- Alors Prongs, comment c'est passé ta balade nocturne avec Padfoot hier? demanda Remus, sans lever les yeux vers lui.

- Heu? Ah ouais... Comme toujours, on a été chez Honeydukes parce que Pad' avait envi de sucre et on a été boire dans la forêt, rien de spécial.

- Je comprend toujours pas pourquoi vous n'avez pas voulu de nous, Prongs... marmonna Peter Pettigrew, un air déçu au visage.

James se contenta de rouler des yeux, ne prenant pas la peine de répondre au commentaire de Peter qu'il jugeait inutile. (NdZia: Le commentaire est inutile... pas Peter, voyons!) Son attention fut alors détourné par une tâche de rouge un peu plus loin, près du feu. Lily Evans. Un sourire pervers et arrogant apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se levait, prêt à aller rejoindre la pauvre Gryffondor. Ce fut alors au tour de Lupin de roulé des yeux sachant que son camarade se ferait rejeter une fois de plus.

- Bonne chance, James, dit-il sans grande conviction.

- La chance n'a rien à voir avec ça Moony, répliqua James. Enfin, pas quand on a un corps comme le mien.

- C'est toi qui le dit, Prongs.

Le garçon aux cheveux noir de jais se dirigea vers la rousse, avec toute l'assurance dont il savait faire preuve. Prenant place à ses côtés, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Lily tourna violemment la tête vers lui avant de se relever brûtalement, ne se privant pas pour lui repousser la main avec force.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses faire là, Potter! Demanda-t-elle avec fureure.

- Tu t'es levée du mauvais pied, Evans? Tu devrais essayer de te lever à mes côtés, je suis certain que ce serait du bon pied pour une fois, dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Il eut à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase que le son sonore d'un giffle retentit dans la salle. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux pour appercevoir Evans monter l'escalier menant à son propre dortoire, en furie. James, quand à lui, observa la direction qu'elle avait prise, le regard sombre derrière ses lunettes. _Cette fille est pire qu'une harpie_, songea-t-il avec mauvaise humeure.

L'arrivé de Sirius changea tout de même l'atmosphère, celui-ci éclata de rire et alla s'assoir au côté de Potter, un sourire aux lèvres. Il lui tapota l'épaule en signe de réconfort, pour ce qui semblait être la millième fois depuis les dernières années. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un se prendre autant de refus de toute sa vie que ça en était presque drôle.

- La prochaine fois sera la bonne, Prongs... Enfin, peut-être pas mais garde quand même espoir! lui lança-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Merci, Pad'... J'adore ta solidarité, répliqua James avec le même ton monotone.

- T'inquiètes pas, t'es pas le seul! s'exclama joyeusement Padfoot avant de lever un sourcil. Hey! Mais t'as mes vêtements là! Je savais bien que tu m'idôlatrais mais de là a me voler mes vêtements... _T'as pas honte?_

James tourna la tête vers lui et sourit malicieusement. Si lui avait un égo démesuré, c'était la même chose pour Black. C'était probablement une des raisons pour lesquelles ils s'entendaient aussi bien, ils était parfaits -enfin presque. Il se contenta de frapper son ami sur l'épaule, ne jugeant pas nécessaire de répondre à nouveau. De tout façon, il savait pertinemment que Sirius s'en fichait autant que de sa première bouteille d'encre.

- Mais c'est que tu es presque sexy la dedans, nargua Black. Pas autaunt que moi, c'est définitif. Mais je supose qu'une fille célibataire, désespérée et plutôt idiote pourrait avec de la chance te trouver sexy, car 'faut pas oublier que c'est _mes_ vêtement tout de même!

- Black, gronda James, t'as exactement quinze secondes pour aller t'enfermer dans le dortoir et ne plus en sortir de la journée.

- Ohhh... mais le petit Jamie est énnervé! Tu devrais évacuer ton stress, Prongs! C'est pas bon de garder tout ça en dedans!

- Padfoot, tu parles comme un guérisseur là...

Moony prit place face à eux, ayant apparemment suivit la conversation. Wormtail le suivit peu après, son devoir de défense contre les forces du mal entre les mains. À la suite des paroles de Remus, Sirius se contenta d'hausse les épaules, un rire satisfait aux lèvres. Il entreprit alors de se venter sur l'immense choix de carrières qui s'offrait à lui dû à son intelligence hors du commun jusqu'à ce que James, énnervé, lui lance un _silencio_ pour qu'il se la ferme. Finalement, ils se séparèrent lorsque Pettigrew et Lupin descendirent prendre leur petit-deujeuner alors que Sirius attendit -silencieusement- James qui prenait sa douche.

* * *

Bon... mini prologue! Désolé! Mais je dois réellement faire mon travail de révision en histoire sinon je vais mourire. John est sympa mais il tient réellement à la révision presqu'autant que Zia et le -mini- chap'. Alors je sauve doublement ma peau en publiant ce mini truc :D Je suis trop futée! M'enfin... Elle sera probablement la seule à lire anyway! Bref... c'est ca. See you next time! (... ou sur msn dans quelques secondes Zia -étrange de d'appeler Zia sérieusement XD-) 


End file.
